Blue Ribbon
by La miseria y la muerte
Summary: Dib is sent into 1945 and he meets a sweet girl with a secret. A secret that may be the death of her.
1. 1945

Blue Ribbon by Gir Obsessor  
  
disclaimer: all Invader Zim characters are copyright Jhonen Vasquez  
  
Dib had been his problem ever since he stepped foot on Earth.  
  
He was always wrecking his missions, and when he tried, he was never able to destroy Dib.  
  
Dib, the name itself bothered him, but not for long.  
  
"The time machine is completed" Zim announced to his small brained robot assistant, Gir.  
  
"Oooohhh, it's so pretty!" Gir said, "It's my new bestest friend!"  
  
"nonsense, the time porthole alteration device is merely here to get rid of the Earth fool Dib"  
  
"But I thought he wasn't a threat to the mission, and he's got a big head. IT'S SO BIG!" Gir did a little dance.  
  
"yes yes, well he's quite annoying, so I must take care of him once and for all. Understand Gir?"  
  
Gir looked around the lab, "My taquitos! WHERE ARE MY TAQUITOS!!!!" Gir ran screaming out of the lab.  
  
Zim sighed, stupid robot. At least he'd soon have one less thing to worry about.  
  
The device was simple to operate, all that needed to be one done was to select a person, place, and time then press the red button. It was so simple; Gir could operate it.  
  
Zim heard something explode behind him. Well...everyone besides Gir could operate it; he corrected himself.  
  
***  
  
Dib anxiously waited for Mysterious Mysteries to be on. He was sure they would find bigfoot today.  
  
***  
  
"NOW! The time has come!" Zim said with much enthusiasm in his voice. He selected the time, 1945 BC, the person, Dib, and the location, Denmark. The whole country was covered in ice back then.  
  
"Sending Dib to the ice age will be my greatest victory yet" Zim said triumphantly  
  
"REALLY?!" GIR exclaimed  
  
"yes really" Zim said  
  
"OOOOhhhh!" Gir looked at Zim for a moment, "BOO! did I scare you?"  
  
"No" Zim said stubbornly, "Now go do something else"  
  
Gir threw his pig up in the air.  
  
Zim didn't notice but Gir's pig hit a button on the time porthole alteration device.  
  
Zim shook his head, that stupid robot, well now he could get rid of Dib. Zim pressed the red button on the machine. "I am so amazing"  
  
Dib noticed the TV started to get blurry, what a weird special effect.  
  
Suddenly, Dib realized the whole room was getting blurry.  
  
"W-what's going on?" Dib asked no one in particular.  
  
Dib closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he wasn't in his living room anymore.  
  
Where am I? Dib asked himself, the place didn't look familiar, there weren't many cars on the road, nor were there many stores. The stores they did have only sold groceries, clothes, and things like that. I don't get it. Dib thought, One minute I'm watching Mysterious Mysteries; the next I'm on another planet.  
  
Hey wait, another planet...Zim.  
  
Dib hit himself in the head, Zim! It was so obvious, he had done something and now...oh well, all Dib had to do is find out where he was and then find his way back home. It should only take a day or two.  
  
"Nice try Zim, but you'll never outsmart me!" Dib said to himself.  
  
Dib walked into one of the grocery stores and decided he needed to get a newspaper.  
  
The display rack said 15 cents each. Dib looked in his pocket, 1.50. Fifteen cents for a newspaper, Where was he?  
  
Dib grabbed one of the newspapers and walked over to the check out counter.  
  
Is this a joke? Dib looked at the counter. It was just a table with an adding machine on it. Didn't these places use computers?  
  
"That'll be fifteen cents, please." The guy at the counter told Dib  
  
Dib laid a quarter on the table.  
  
the guy laughed, "Nice try kid, but you need real money"  
  
"what are you talking about?" Dib asked the guy  
  
"this quarter says 2002 on it, I'm not stupid kid, I know it's the year 1945"  
  
Dib grabbed the quarter and put it in his pocket; he walked away from the counter. What a weirdo, he thought.  
  
Dib stopped when he saw the dollar bill lying on the floor. He picked it up and looked at the date, 1943.  
  
No...it can't be.  
  
"Oh no, it's gone!" Dib heard someone behind him say.  
  
"I can't believe I lost it!" a girl said, "My mom is not going to be happy...a whole dollar, gone!"  
  
Dib walked over to girl and handed her the dollar, "Here, I found it on the ground."  
  
The girl's face lit up, "Thank you!" she said, "I can't believe you returned it!"  
  
"No big deal," Dib said, "It's just a dollar."  
  
The girl looked at him, "You're a sweet person." She handed her dollar to the man at the check out and then grabbed her groceries.  
  
Maybe this girl knows something about how I can get back home...  
  
"Let me help you" Dib offered, and grabbed some of the girl's groceries.  
  
"Thank you." the girl said sweetly, "By the way, I'm Hannah"  
  
"I'm Dib" Dib looked at Hannah, she had beautiful blue eyes that looked like they could light up a room. She was wearing a gray, wool skirt that went down to her knees and a white sweatshirt. She wore black shoes with a silver buckle. And her blonde hair was pulled back in a sky colored lace ribbon.  
  
"Well Dib" Hannah said. "You're a very kind person"  
  
"Thanks" Dib said; he saw that there was a newspaper in Hannah's hand. "You mind if I look at that?"  
  
"Not at all." Hannah handed Dib the paper.  
  
Dib looked at the date on the front page, Sunday May 14th 1945, "Is this date right?"  
  
Hannah looked at the paper, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"I thought it was the fifteenth." Dib lied, "You know, I think that ribbon looks nice in your hair." Dib said, then immediately wondered why.  
  
"Thank you." Hannah said politely, "You know, I rather like those boots."  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks, I like 'em a lot too." Dib said.  
  
"Is that real rubber?"  
  
Dib looked at her, "What?"  
  
"Is that real rubber?" Hannah asked again.  
  
"Um...yeah, I think so."  
  
"Wow, they're really nice."  
  
"Thanks." Dib said.  
  
Hannah walked up to her front door, "Would you like to come inside?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, sure" Dib walked in.  
  
Hannah's mother almost immediately came to the front door. "Where have you been?!" She said, very high-sprung, "It's been nearly a half hour! And who is this stranger you dragged home?" She asked, looking disapprovingly at Dib's boots.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late Mom, this is Dib." Hannah said.  
  
Hannah's mother grabbed the groceries. She mumbled, "Should be saving that rubber for the war." as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Pay no attention to my mother," Hannah said, "she's been grumpy ever since father." She seemed to get lost in that word.  
  
Dib listened to his better judgment and didn't ask about Hannah's father.  
  
***  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!" Zim screamed, "Dib is supposed to be freezing to death and instead he's in the 40's?! Who could have ruined my perfect plan?!" There was no need to answer that; he already knew.  
  
"GIR!" Zim screamed.  
  
Gir fell from the ceiling and landed on his head. "Yes master?" The upside-down Gir asked.  
  
"What did you do?" Zim demanded, "You've ruined my perfect plan! Dib could be dead by now if it wasn't for you!"  
  
Gir started bawling, "I'm so sorry master!!!!" He looked up, "What did I do?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but it was your fault." Zim said. He sighed, "I guess I'll just have to fix this." Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
Zim put his disguise on quick and headed upstairs. He opened the door and to his surprise; Gaz was there.  
  
"Zim!" She said, "I don't know what you did," She pointed her finger at him, "but whatever you did, it was the greatest thing ever!" She screamed.  
  
"What?" Zim said, confused.  
  
"Thanks to you, Dib is gone! GONE! I'll never have to see his big head again!" Gaz rejoiced.  
  
"Hey wait, how do you know that he's gone?"  
  
"Dad said he thought that Dib went to a friend's house. Dib has no friends!"  
  
"But how do you know I did it?"  
  
"Well, I know that you and me are the only two people smart enough to know how to get rid of him for good."  
  
"Hey, how did you know where I live!?"  
  
"I didn't, I just knocked on every door in town until I found your house."  
  
"Hmmm...Impressive." Zim said. "But anyway, I meant to freeze him to death."  
  
"That's good too." Gaz said.  
  
"Yes, he was accidentally sent to 1945 AD instead of BC, but before I can make the change I have to bring him back."  
  
"Wait!" Gaz said.  
  
"Yes? What?"  
  
"Maybe we should just leave him there. I mean, it's 1945! We'll never see him again!"  
  
Zim thought about it, "Hmm, it does seem like it would work...all right, I'll do it." Zim said. He laughed, "To think we're the only two people in the world that can send him back here!"  
  
"Wait, how can I send him back?"  
  
"It's simple, you'd just have to grab a personal possession of his and wish him to be back, or something." Zim explained.  
  
Gaz laughed, "He's stuck! Stuck in 1945!"  
  
Gaz and Zim laughed cruelly.  
  
***  
  
Well there's chapter one for you. Chapter two coming...when I get it done. 


	2. 3 Days

Nearly a week went by, and no one seemed to notice Dib's absence. No one at school took it to any interest, except a few people who had a huge party.   
  
Gaz spent nearly all of her time at Zim's house, talking about how they would take over the world or the stupidity of the human race. They grew to enjoy each other's company.  
  
Professor Membrane, who was barely home anyway, never noticed that Dib wasn't there. He simply thought that Dib was upstairs or at a friend's place. He never noticed that he hadn't seen his only son in a week.  
  
Dib, however, realized moments too late that he had nowhere to stay. His money was no good and his dad hadn't even been born yet. It wasn't until Hannah's mother had told him that he better goes home now. Then he realized. "I...don't...nowhere...can't...I have no home." He said. Hannah's mother looked at him in disbelief. A thousand apologies came out of her eyes. "Well, you better stay here then." She had said solemnly. And maybe, just maybe, for a second or so, he saw a smile come across Hannah's mouth, but it looked like it was meant to be hidden.  
  
He spent the night there, but not in Hannah's room. Under her mother's watching eyes, he wouldn't be caught dead in that room. Dib slept in the spare room, it had no bed, but there was a small worn-out sofa.  
  
"We've had this sofa for almost twenty years, it's not exactly 'in style' but it'll be the best good night's sleep you'll ever have." Hannah's mom had explained.  
  
***  
  
Gaz looked at her cards and thought carefully. She hit the floor with her fist.  
  
"You knocked?!" Zim exclaimed in annoyance. He picked up another card. A seven of hearts. He put down his five of hearts on the pile.  
  
Gir grabbed a card and then immediately put it in the pile.  
  
Gaz laid her cards; a queen of clubs, a jack of clubs and a nine of clubs. "29" She said proudly.  
  
Zim laid down his cards; an Ace of hearts, jack of hearts and seven of hearts. "28" He said.  
  
Gir put down his two of spades, two of diamonds and two of clubs. "I WIN!"  
  
"Gir! The object of 31 is to get the highest amount of points!" Zim told him.  
  
"Oh yeah." Gir reached for another nickel to put in the center.  
  
"You were on your honor, now go play with your pig." Zim ordered.  
  
Gir ran downstairs with his pig.  
  
"NOT NEAR MY EQUIPMENT!!" Zim shouted.  
  
Gaz chuckled.  
  
"What?" Zim asked.  
  
"I was just wondering, are alien's 'equipment' like human's, 'equipment'?" She giggled.  
  
"Of course not, ours is much better." Zim said.  
  
Gaz laughed. "Okay then."  
  
"Your humor is very crude."  
  
Gaz smiled, "So, on Irk, do they have romance?"  
  
"Romance is unsophisticated."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, love does not truly exist, nowhere on this planet, or any other."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. It is so."  
  
Gaz looked longingly into Zim's eyes.  
  
"Oh, who am I kidding." Zim said, "I have a love, and it is true."  
  
"Who is it?" Gaz asked.  
  
Zim sighed in exhaustion. He returned his look to Gaz. They leaned over and nearly devoured each other's lips.  
  
***  
  
Dib pulled another box out of the cabinet. He was helping Hannah and her mother clean out the house. He knew he wasn't exactly 'part of the family' but he still decided to help; after all, he slept in their basement and ate their food, free of charge.  
  
"Where should I put this?" He asked Hannah.  
  
"Hmm...let me see what's in it." Hannah opened the box. "My goodness, old picture albums! I haven't seen these in months. Set them in living room, I want to look through them."  
  
Dib put the box down on the carpet in the living room.  
  
Hannah grabbed an ancient-looking album; then she opened it.  
  
Dib looked at the pictures. Some were hard to understand, no one was smiling in any of them, and they were all black and white.  
  
Hannah suddenly found one picture that made her gasp. She took it out of the album. It was a picture of a man, he was tall, and rather stern looking; mainly because he wasn't smiling. Hannah ran her finger across the man's hair.  
  
"Who is that?" Dib asked.  
  
"My father." Hannah said.  
  
Dib looked at him. He didn't look like a real father; but, come to think of it, Dib had never seen a 'real father' before. He had seen his uncles, and his father, and Zim's robot dad, but none of those people were real fathers. All of his uncles had no children, his dad was always at work, or a meeting, or something, Zim's robot dad...wasn't even human.  
  
"I have to tell you about my dad." Hannah said.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I want to, I want to so much, it feels like a need."  
  
"Okay." Dib said.  
  
"About a year ago, I was in my room listening to the radio when..."  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Someone knocked on the door.  
  
Hannah walked downstairs; her black hair covered by red hat. Hannah's mother and father also walked in from the kitchen. Without waiting for someone to answer the door, they walked in.  
  
A man held up a search warrant. All three men were wearing black button-down suits and had a red band on their arm with a symbol that looked like a + with a line angling out the ends.  
  
She knew that the men were nazis.  
  
"We're here for Mr. Jonassen." One of them said. Another one grabbed my father and led him outside.  
  
I didn't know what was happening at the time, but as they led my father away, I heard him whisper, "Goodbye, I love you."  
  
Then the three men left.  
  
***  
  
Hannah sat there, crying. "They sent us a letter a month later saying that my father had died. It was horrible. I never got to tell him that he was the best father ever, or that I loved him.  
  
"And now, every two months, I have to get my awful hair dyed blonde, to cover up the black." Hannah cried into her hands.  
  
"Why?" Dib asked.  
  
"To hide who I really am...a Jew." She said.  
  
Dib realized now what was happening. It was World War II. Hitler was going after every Jew and killing them all out. He had only read about it. He hadn't realized how hard it was for the people actually living at that time.  
  
"Hannah!" Her mother screamed. "We have a letter!"  
  
Hannah's mother walked into the living room. She opened the letter. "Dear Jonassen family," Ms. Jonassen started, "in exactly three days, at 800 hours, please gather all your things and report to bus stop 12A. We will meet you there. If you do not come to us, we will come to you. That is a promise." Hannah's mother started to become concerned, "It's not signed." She said.  
  
Hannah kneeled down and prayed.  
  
***  
  
Gaz and Zim wrapped their arms around each other and locked their lips. Gaz stared into his inhuman eyes, "Zim, when we rule the Earth, I want every day to be like this. No school, No homework, No adults and best of all, No Dib."  
  
Zim smiled.  
  
"WARNING" The computer said, "WARNING, TEN DAY FREE TRIAL ON TIME TRANSPORTAL MACHINE EXPIRES IN THREE DAYS."  
  
"What was that?" Gaz asked.  
  
"I'm sure its nothing" Zim said.  
  
"Let's go check." Gaz said. She walked into the kitchen and transported herself into the lair with Zim following behind. "Computer" She said, "How long is Dib going to be in 1945?"  
  
"AD or BC?" The computer asked.  
  
"AD"  
  
"Three more days"  
  
"THREE DAYS!" Gaz said, "This was a free trial machine??!"  
  
"The real one was incredibly expensive!" Zim said.  
  
Gaz couldn't believe it. "If Dib comes back, he'll ruin us."  
  
Zim sighed. "We could have ruled the world. I would have been king of the world and you would have been my queen! That Dib, he ruins everything."  
  
Gaz looked into Zim's eyes. "Three days."  
  
***  
  
Someone taped on his shoulder. Dib rolled over and looked up. "Hannah? Is that you?" He asked without opening his eyes.  
  
"No. It's you."  
  
"What?" Dib opened his eyes and saw a person that looked exactly like him. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm you."  
  
"What?" Dib asked himself.  
  
"Listen, I know you're confused, so was I when this happened, but anyway, I have to warn you."  
  
"Warn be about what? Have you been stalking me?"  
  
"No! I can't stalk you, I am you!"  
  
"So I'm talking to myself?"  
  
"Yes...I guess. In a way."  
  
"Oh, okay, I get it know. I guess."  
  
"All right, listen, I came here to tell you that in three days you're going to be sent back into the future."  
  
"I am!?"  
  
"Yes, you have only three days to show Hannah how much you love her."  
  
"But...that's not enough time!"  
  
"I know, but there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Please, try something, I don't want to leave her. I like it here with her."  
  
"Good night."  
  
And with that, Dib instantly fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Gaz walked in through the front door. There was no need to knock; she came there every day.  
  
Zim and Gir were still eating breakfast in the kitchen; waffles made by Gir.  
  
"Zim...I was thinking about...us."  
  
"Oh," Zim said, then he turned to Gir, "go downstairs and break something."  
  
"Yes sir!" Gir said before running off.  
  
"I was just wondering," Gaz said, "do you think that it's for the best that we don't stay together? I mean, it might start to get weird."   
  
Zim grabbed a photo, "You're right, it would probably be best if I stuck to my own family anyway."  
  
Gaz stood up, "You have a family!?"  
  
"Of course, it's a standard Irken procedure to be married and produce children."  
  
"So you have a wife!" She kicked him.  
  
"It wasn't by choice! They set me up with a spouse."  
  
Gaz suddenly got very confused. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Every Irken gets set up with a spouse whom they are forced to marry."  
  
"So you don't even get to pick who you marry?"  
  
Zim laughed. "Of course not! That's ridiculous!"  
  
"Why?  
  
"What if we didn't pick the right person? It saves us all from the pain and heartbreak of divorce."  
  
"That's just stupid! It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all!"  
  
Zim laughed. "Who came up with that silly phrase? Your half-wit brother?"  
  
Gaz thought a minute. "It is silly, isn't it? I mean, who wants to fall in love with someone and then lose it all!"  
  
"Exactly!" Zim said.  
  
"Even if it was the best love of your life, to have it end would be worse than to never start it at all!"  
  
"You see, it makes more sense this way."  
  
"But I don't get it, how did I, a human, fall in love with...you! I mean you're irken!"  
  
"Love is a good blind. You never know who you want to be with, until you touch their skin. Then you truly understand the one you are meant to spend your life with. No matter what."  
  
Gaz clapped. "So you're a poet?"  
  
"I do a little spare time writing. Just for fun. I used to have a small poetry section in our school newspaper."  
  
"Wow. You know...even though you're married, and you're not human, I still can't help it, want to be with you."  
  
"Well, it would never work."  
  
"You're right." Gaz sighed. I wish it could, she thought.  
  
There was a loud crash that came from downstairs.  
  
***  
  
"Hannah!" Dib said. "Hannah! Wake up!"  
  
Hannah stirred. She muttered, "Mmmm"  
  
"Hannah? Are you awake?"  
  
She nodded. "What?"  
  
"The sun's rising. Come watch it with me." Dib said.  
  
Hannah lifted her head up and opened her eyes; she was like a newborn kitten looking at the sun for the first time. "Dib, it's six in the morning."  
  
"Please." He said.  
  
Hannah sat up and then struggled to put her feet on the floor.  
  
"You'll love this. I promise." Dib said.  
  
Hannah smiled.  
  
Dib loved it when she smiled. It was the greatest thing on the good green earth.  
  
Hannah and Dib sat in the backyard watching the sun peak over the hills in the distance. Hannah thought that the sun just might come over the two of them, capturing them in that moment forever. She wouldn't mind.  
  
Dib looked at her eyes as they watched the breathtaking sunset he knew that three days would not be enough, but he would make all he could of them.  
  
"Hannah," Dib grabbed her hand, "I'm going to show you how much I love you in the next three days, as much as I can. I promise it to you and to God, I'll only love you more as time goes on!"  
  
Hannah cried. "Thank you, Dib."  
  
***  
  
End of chapter two!  
  
Wow, I actually finished it! Hot damn I'm good! 


	3. An Ending

Blue Ribbon Chapter 3 By la miseria y la muerte  
  
A/N: I know this is out of character, but I haven't seen an Invader Zim in a year and my mom won't let me download anything. If you don't like this, fine. I don't care.  
  
***  
  
Gaz walked down to Zim's underground base.  
  
"ZIM!" She called,"Hello?"  
  
Zim waved his arm from behind a large machine. "I'm just fixing up this machine Gir broke."  
  
Gaz walked over,"What is this thing?"  
  
"It's a partical duplicator, I've never been able to get it to work just right."  
  
"Kay," Gaz looked around,"You've sure got alot of stuff here."  
  
"Yes, I know, I need many monitors to keep the base camouflaged." Zim connected a few more wires. "There, that should do it."  
  
"You know Zim, I've been thinking, is there some sort of way that we could forget this ever happened?"  
  
"Why would you want that?"  
  
"To move on. I don't want anyone to...suspect anything.  
  
Zim sighed. "Maybe it would be best. I don't think that I could face my home planet if the Tallest found out. All right, good thing I just got the Forgottence machine working. It's right over there." Zim showed her,"You just get in, select the memory you wish to erase, then when you step out you won't remember a thing."  
  
"All right." Gaz said,"Let's go." She grabbed Zim's hand and walked into the machine which resembled a bubbledome. They kissed and then the machine activated itself. As soon as Gaz left the house, she forgot that she had ever been in it.  
  
***  
  
Dib looked into Hannah's eyes. He could not believe how beautiful she was. "I can't believe," He said, "That you're only here for one more day, and I haven't done one single romantic thing with you."  
  
"I know," Hannah sighed. "The day before yesterday mom had us cleaning out the house, and then yesterday I had to pack my whole life into a suitcase."  
  
"And now there's nothing we can do."  
  
Hannah started crying. "I hate this! I hate not being equal, I hate everyone looking at us like we're horrible people, I hate daddy being gone! I want all of this to be over with."  
  
Dib patted Hannah's shoulder. "Hannah, someday we'll all be equal and Jews won't be somebody looked upon as different and strange. And also, you'll get Israel back."  
  
Hannah looked at Dib. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Dib laughed uneasily. "Yeah, kidding."  
  
***  
  
Well, I'm sure you've been waiting forever for this! Yeah right, I bet you all gave up that this fic would never be continued, and don't be surprised if I never add a last chapter. I don't want to write anymore IZ fics, I haven't seen the show in months and my mom won't let me download. The show is basicly dead to me. I'm not insulting anyone who still writes fics and watches IZ, but it won't be me, ever again. I might finish this, if I get ten signed reviews from different authors, I'll finish it. But I don't think anyone wants me to, this is ooc and just...awful. I'll be writing My Life as a Teenage Robot, so see you there. 


	4. another ending

[Author's Note]: Yes I said I wouldn't continue. Chibi's gonna get me for this. Well, I think I might have gotten them in character. I don't know. 50/50 chance. Enjoy.  
  
Dib stared into Hannah's eyes again. He had looked deep into her blue eyes so many times before, but this time was significant to him. He knew he might never see those blue eyes again.  
  
"Well I guess this is good b-"  
  
"Don't say good bye," Hannah ordered Dib, "We'll meet again someday. I can feel it."  
  
"It's just not fair." Dib said, "Why do they want you? Why couldn't they take someone else? I'll never get to see you again."  
  
"You will see me again." Hannah said, then she unwinded the blue ribbon from her hair and placed it in Dib's hand, "Just have some faith."  
  
He heard a sound in the distance. Momentarilly, he took his eyes off Hannah and saw the bus in approaching in the distance.  
  
"Come Hannah." her mother demanded of her as the bus parked itself.  
  
Hannah grabbed her suitcases and walked aboard the bus slowly after her mother. Dib didn't take his eyes of hers. "Have some faith." Hannah said again; her last words to him. The doors closed and Dib forced himself to look away. He made himself, instead of staring at the bus as it left, look at the blue ribbon in his hand.  
  
The time machine effect began to wear off and he clutched onto her ribbon, hoping, praying, that it would transport with him. He grapsed it tighter and tighter as the effect began wearing off more and more.  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself in his rightful time. He looked at his hands, but they were empty.  
  
Gaz walked into the living room, after having gotten a can of soda from the kitchen, to find her brother laying on the couch. He seemed to be just staring off into nothing.  
  
She went over to him. "You know, there's something I was going to do today ... I think it involved an alien ..."  
  
"Oh, what does it matter?" Dib said.  
  
"Was I gonna go somewhere?" Gaz asked herself.  
  
"Stop talking would you!" Dib wanted to grab hold of his memories of Hannah before they slipped away like the blue ribbon.  
  
"Now I remember!" Gaz said, with much enthusiasm.  
  
She shook up her can of soda and poured half of it on Dib's head.  
  
"That felt good." She smiled.  
  
"Ms. Bitters!" Zim raised his hand and shook it wildly at skool the next day.  
  
"Yes, Zim?" Ms. Bitters sighed and asked.  
  
"I hate to complain," Zim said, "But Dib has had unexcused absence for over a week now. I believe that the school's guidelines say that he should be 'expelled'. And may I request that the expelling ceremony be held in the auditorium for all students to witness?"  
  
Ms. Bitters gave Zim one of her famous odd looks. "Be quiet Zim, the students are trying to learn about how they will all be doomed someday."  
  
"Yes teaching unit." Zim reluctantly obeyed.  
  
Dib just stared out the window. He didn't care about the lesson, the questions Zim asked, or well, anything for that matter.  
  
"Class," Ms. Bitters announced, "We will now be learning about the 1940's; a decade that is doomed. Please pass this doomed book around showing doomed pictures of doomed people." Ms. Bitters placed the book on Dib's desk.  
  
"Ms. Bitters," Poonchy raised his hand, "You're saying doom an usual amount of times today."  
  
"Yes, yes I am." Ms. Bitters said.  
  
Dib picked up the book. 'In Memoriam to those who Died in Concentration Camps' the title read. Dib opened up the book and his jaw dropped. Right there - on the first page - was a picture of the girl with the blue ribbon in her hair. 


End file.
